


the taste of honey

by manbunjon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manbunjon/pseuds/manbunjon
Summary: Robb crawled into the bed beside her, taking a strawberry from the plate in her hand and biting into it. Juice leaked into his mouth, so fresh and sweet and soft that he was reminded of his sweet sister, and he was glad he had thought to lock the door."Usually I don't approve of eating in bed..." he began, swiping his mouth clean with the back of his hand. "But if you're already here, I suppose I can make an exception this time."





	the taste of honey

"What exactly are you doing in my room?" Robb asked. 

He closed the door behind him, dropping his satchel and shucking off his shoes one at a time. He sounded exasperated, but there was nothing in his Tully blue eyes but mirth. 

Sansa shrugged noncommittally. "Arya was in mine again." 

Robb nodded, pulling at the tie around his neck. He hated the damn thing, throwing it into his hamper across the room the second it sprang undone. "Mum and dad are still pretending Gendry and Arya aren't shagging, then?" he asked. 

His sister's boyfriend who wasn't her boyfriend, whom she had been dating (but not dating) for the past three years was spending the weekend in at the Stark manse. Catelyn and Ned were more than pleased to have him stay over, happy that Arya had found someone with whom she could get on with so well. 

But, Catelyn Stark was old-fashioned, and while Gendry stayed in Arya's room, Arya was expected to stay in Sansa's. Robb half expected his mother to stand sentry outside the room at night to make sure there was no sneaking around. 

Sansa nodded. "Far as they're concerned, Arya doesn't even know what a cock is."

Robb scoffed, thought it made his stomach twist to hear her say the words. "That's not exactly what I hear." he teased. 

Sansa made an affronted noise, but laughed nonetheless. Out of the corner of his eye he could see her shifting awkwardly and knew that she was hiding something. He made a mental note of it, but did not yet make to search for it. 

Robb slipped off his coat and went to his closet, searching for something more comfortable. "Wearing my clothes again, are we?" he asked, knowing his sister would be in his favourite blue knit jumper, without even looking at her. "You'd swear mum and dad left you on your arse in the streets, for as much as you steal my clothes."

Sansa looked down at the familiar Oxford team jumper and Robb grinned, realising he could see the slight peaks of her nipples standing at attention beneath. "They're more comfortable." she said matter-of-factly. "Plus I'm not risking going back into that room. Last time I tried it, Arya was on her knees and—"

"Stop right there." said Robb. He pulled his shirt over his head slowly, lavishing in the way Sansa's eyes ran favourably and unabashedly over his body. It had been so long since he had had her. Too long. "I don't want to know. I don't want to hear it."

With a pointed look at Sansa, Robb pulled on a less comfortable jumper, before turning to face his sister. "So." he began, crossing his arms over his chest. Her eyes lingered on the muscles in his arms, remembering vividly the last time they had been wrapped around her. "What are you hiding?" 

The apples of her cheeks flushed red as their namesake and he grinned, praying to the Gods that it was a dirty surprise. "How do you know I'm hiding something?" she began, trying to lie. But Robb always knew.

Sighing, she brought her hands out from under the blankets and Robb smiled in satisfaction. He could read her like a book, he always could. 

Robb crawled into the bed beside her, taking a strawberry from the plate in her hand and biting into it. Juice leaked into his mouth, so fresh and sweet and soft that he was reminded of his sweet sister, and he was glad he had thought to lock the door. 

He _tsk_ ed his tongue and watched as she set the plate down on his night table, her cheeks flushing a deeper pink at the reminder of what was hidden in the locked drawers beneath. 

"Usually I don't approve of eating in bed..." he began, swiping his mouth clean with the back of his hand. "But if you're already here, I suppose I can make an exception this time."

As sweet as the fresh fruit had been, the taste of his sister put it to shame. 

Her mouth tasted of fruit, her lips stained red from the strawberries she had eaten. They moved against his, hungry, desperate, aching for the release that had already began building within her. 

Even just being in his room had made heat build up in her belly, remembering all the ways they had occupied their time together here, the desk chair where he had sat as she wrapped her lips around him, the shower they had shared when the rest of their family was enjoying a beach weekend. 

Robb had no secrets from her, nor she from him, but she still got an illicit pleasure from sneaking through his room and picking through his belongings. She went through his desk, hoping in the back of her mind that she would not find any letters from his students detailing their secret crushes. She went through his locked nightstand, her eyes rolling over the toys he had hidden beneath scarves and CDs and phone chargers, toys he had bought specifically for her. 

It had barely been hours since he had seen her and yet it felt long as hours, her kiss feeling like the first he had felt in years. His hands slipped down the curve of her back, gripping her arse tightly in his callused palms. She moaned against him and Robb bristled at the sound, his cock twitching noticeably against her belly. 

Sansa crossed her arms to grip the hem of her jumper and pull it over her head and it made pleasure surge through him to see that she wore nothing beneath. "I missed you." she whispered, her voice breathy and muffled against his lips.

"Did you?" he teased, his shirt falling to the floor behind him. "How much?"

She took his hand and pressed it between her legs. He could feel her, smooth and slippery, and let out a moan. 

Robb fell to her knees like a worshiper before an alter, thinking that whatever God had created her, surely she must have been fashioned just for him. He kissed the bones of her hips, his tongue drawing across her pale flesh and making her shiver. 

"My sweet girl." said Robb, crooking a fingers against her. "Gods, you're so wet."

Her head dropped against his shoulder as her body sagged against his, responding to the movement of his fingers. "For you, Robb." she whispered, finding his lips again. "For you."

The words made him swell with pride and pleasure. Her fingers pulled at the button and zipper of his jeans, pushing them down around his thighs until his cock sprang forth, already aching to be inside of her once more. And yet, he wanted to take his time, to show her exactly how much he had missed her. 

They did not make it to the bed, not even to the chaise chair where they sometimes fucked before the open window, when they were feeling particularly bold, or particularly stupid. Instead they fell against each other on the carpeted floor, the flickering screen of the telly bathing them in colourful light. 

"Robb." she moaned, his thumb circling her. Gods, she really was so wet for him. He ached to bury his face between her thighs and lick until he reached her core, but she was too desperate for release, and he too desperate to please her. 

Sansa gasped as he pushed into her, her teeth biting hard against his neck. He knew it would leave a mark tomorrow, he knew his coworkers would ask about it. He knew she loved to brand him so. 

Her lips moved down his neck and across the collarbones exposed by the strain of his muscles as he lifted himself off of her. "Robb." she protested, pulling his arms until he fell completely atop her, his weight so firm and steadfast upon her that he was reminded of the days they used to wrestle as children. 

Her lips moved down his strong chest, her tongue running over the dark ink of the tattoo he had gotten over his heart, the secret meaning that only she understood. He lifted her in his arms, shifting their position until they were both sitting, his hand skating down to her lower back, where he could more easily control her pace as she pressed herself against him. 

Robb tried to be slow, gently, deliberate in every touch, yet the arch of her back and the roll of her hips was torment he could not ignore, and it was not much longer before he took her into his arms and quickened his pace. He felt her melt against him, as their bodies should be, her breasts against his bare chest, pretty and pink and desperate to be claimed by his lips. 

She moved her hips, her legs bracketing his, her hands falling to rest upon his thighs for balance. He held her steady, his mouth moving to her sweet, pink nipples, careful to pay even attention to each, lest the other get jealous. 

"Robb." she whispered, cradling him against her, her breath hot against the shell of his ear. "Come for me, Robb." she said. "Come for me, brother."

He was close and she knew it, as though she could feel the slow build in his stomach. He snapped his hips toward hers, the crinkle of her nose and press of her eyes showing that she was close as well. 

In the last few seconds he pushed himself up, meeting her halfway, her body pressed flushed against his, her legs falling on either side of his legs, his hips thrusting upward and upwards and upwards. 

Robb came with a rallying cry so loud that he was glad his room was on the other end of the house from the others. Sansa was soon after him, as she so often was in the game of their lives. 

He held her tightly as he felt her body give and sink against his, the thin sheen of sweat she had worked up making her glow. Her head rested in the crook between neck and shoulder, her chest heaving against his own, her breath against his bare skin making gooseflesh rise on his skin. He stayed inside of her, feeling if even just for a moment, that they were one. 

"I love you." he whispered, his fingers curling around a strand of sweat soaked hair and tucking it behind her ear, as he knew she liked. 

She kissed him, slow and languid, as if she were taking her time with him, her tongue indolent as it searched through the caverns of his mouth. "I love you." she said, pressing her brow against his. 

Finally they broke apart, if only just for a moment, lying curled together on the carpet. Her leg curled around his waist, as it often did, her head finding its familiar place beneath his chin. 

He could feel her fingers tracing absently at his arms. "Perhaps I should eat in your bed more often." she teased. 

Robb grinned, already feeling himself stirring again. "Funny-" he said, shifting until he was atop her. "I was just thinking the same thing." 


End file.
